The Spark
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Danyla Lexar put herself in stasis where she slept for 50,000 years to the escape the Reapers. In the year 2182, she was woken before the world began to fall into chaos. Follow Danyla as she follows Commander Shepard through the Galaxy to fight Saren, all the while getting closer to Garrus Vakarian. "a single spark is all it takes to make a fire as big and as bright as the sun"


The Reapers were an endless wave of destruction, they had no thoughts, no feelings, their only motives were to turn all organic life into mindless synthetics. All the ancient races were powerful and strong yet even they were useless and weak against the might of the Reapers. So they did the only thing they thought would save them, they ran and hid. The Felinax race, the best mechanics, engineers and scientists in the Galaxy had built themselves a shop that would hold as much of their race as possible. With no time left, they abandoned their own people and their allied races and flew out of the Sol System in search of another.

Everyone who was left decided to hide and wait until the Reapers died out. They hid in stasis pods in the hopes that they would one day be woken by a sentient race that could defeat the Reapers once and for all.

Danyla Lexar as one of the remaining Felinaxs left in the Galaxy, with no hope left she turned to the Protheans for help "do you believe we may survive?" she asked her friend.

"No but there is no other option, the Reapers are too strong for even our mighty races." The Prothean shook his head, all hope had left his heart, "we must be like the primitive races and hide."

"I suppose I will see you on the other side. Javik" She replied as she slipped into her stasis pod, her heart was racing and fear overwhelmed her. There was no hope left.

"May we meet again."

The stasis pods were closed and they knew no more. The world continued to grow and time passed by whilst they remained frozen in time. Waiting to be woken in a world where they would no longer need to fight the Reapers.

Thought that was a failing dream for that was exactly what they would be doing when they wake.

 **50,000 years later**

C-sec was tipped off about a Batarian ship that docked into the Citadel that could possibly have stolen Prothean Artifacts from an archaeology site. They had apparently murdered everyone on site and stole everything of value, they were going to sell it all to the ambassador of the Shadow Broker.

Officer Titus Vakarian was chosen to be the leader of the group that was tasked to take the Batarians down. This was, unfortunately, a shoot to kill operation as these people were wanted by the Galactic Council. C-sec could not understand why they would come to the Citadel of all places to sell their wares, whatever they found must be really valuable and rare to risk incarceration or death.

"Be prepared Garrus, this is not as easy as it would seem" Titus had chosen his son to be part of his team, it gave him a chance to see and witness what a C-sec officer had to do. "Batarians are vicious and ruthless, do not hesitate to kill."

Garrus nodded to his father, he underestimated him. He wasn't a newborn whelp who has never seen battle, he was a part of the Turian fleet for many years. He has seen battle time and time again, just because he was just a child when the war between Turian and Humans began, didn't mean he wasn't prepared to face the horrors of this world. "I know father, constant vigilance."

Titus nodded in appreciation "excellent. Now, let's go" he ordered the rest of his men to move out. They were just outside the docking station that the Batarians were hiding in.

Tensions were high, the Citadel was a civilian space station if the fight was taken out of the docking station than many innocents could get hurt. Batarians did not care who they shot, so long as they got what they wanted it didn't matter who got in their way. The team pulled out their weapons and hid behind the walls that were beside the docking bay door. Once the door slid open all hell would break loose, who knows how many Batarians lay inside. "On my mark," Titus said softly, seeing as his group were all Turians, it was easy for them to hear his soft words. "go!" he slammed his fist on the button and rolled into the room just as his team started firing.

Chaos erupted, the momentary shock on the Batarians side was quickly forgotten once they realized it was C-sec. Both sides were stuck in a vicious shootout, and both sides wanted to be victorious. The C-sec side was outnumbered but they had better weaponry, they managed to kill more enemies than the Batarians could with their black market weaponry.

Only a few of their team members were injured and one had died by the end of the battle. C-sec was victorious. "Conder, tend to the injured and mark Sirus' death" Titus ordered his medic who nodded, they were saddened by the loss of their comrade but their mission was not over yet. "The rest of you" he motioned to the other 5 of his team "fan out and catalogue the dead and any artefacts you find" they nodded to their leader and strode in different directions.

Garrus had walked over to the Batarians ship to look at anything that they were still unloading in the storage bay. It was completely bare but for one pure white object hidden in the back. He wouldn't have noticed it as it was hidden behind boxes but the white glow in that area grabbed his attention. He strode over cautiously, gun ready and aimed in case someone was hiding or contacting their allies for help. He froze when he walked around the boxes to see what was emitting the light. It was a pod, and not just any pod, a Prothean pod. He knew it was one as he's seen an empty one in the Citadel Museum. He quickly brought up his Omni tool and contacted his father "dad?"

"Yes, Garrus?" came Titus' reply.

"I've found a Prothean pod hidden in the back of the ship" there was a long pause.

"Is there anything inside it?"

"I'm not sure but I don't think the Batarians would risk coming to the Citadel if it was" he heard his father hum in thought.

"We need to get it to Huerta Memorial, do not open the pod. Who knows what lay inside"

"Do you want me to contact C-sec and get a forklift?"

"Yes, I need to continue cataloguing the rest of the items, remain with the pod and make sure you are there when it is opened. I will get you clearance to be the pod's guard" with that his father ended the call. Garrus sighed deeply, what a strange thing to find. At least he doesn't have to file the paperwork for this, he was not envious of his father. Then again, if he was to be there when the pod was opened, then he would have to file the paperwork of the encounter. He hated paperwork.

He turned back to the pod and looked at it with unrestrained curiosity, he wanted to see what was inside before it was opened. Was it a Prothean, or perhaps a Felinax. It could be any number of species that were alive thousands of years ago.

An hour passed, he had stayed with the pod as it was taken to Huerta, this was the biggest find in the history of the Galactic Federation. The best Doctors, Scientists, Spectres and even the Councilors had gathered to witness this moment. Everyone but the head Doctor of Huerta, Garrus and a Specter were standing outside and peering in. The Spectre was there in case the being inside was too hostile or attacked, Garrus was there because he had clearance and was ordered to remain with the pod. Seeing as it was C-secs find, it was their pod until it was opened. Oh, the paperwork he would have to do once it was open.

"Is everyone ready?" the doctor called out to the two in the room, after he got two nods. He pressed the buttons on the side and watched the pod open.

Inside lay a female Felinax. She was a grey colour with black stripes on the outside of her arms and legs. two thick black lines were on either side of her face, one began just under her jaw that slowly thinned out to a point at the corners of her mouth and the other began where a human earlobe should be and thinned to a point at her cheek. She had thick, fuzzy black hair that reached her shoulders and two fuzzy ears that peaked out from atop her head. Her nose was a black triangle for the tip went up to stop between her eyes, much like a Turian's nose and a pair of lips much like humans. Beside her was a long tail that reached halfway below her knees and had stripes going along it. Her knees were different than that of humans or Turians, the knees were a little higher than humans and also had its heel much higher (she had the exact leg bone structure of a cat if you would like to research it) which would allow her to jump much higher than any modern species. Her feet were paws. Her hands, however, were not paws. She had four clawed fingers and one clawed thumb whereas her pawed feet had four pads. She looked to be as tall as a Turian female but that would be later determined once she stood. A thin, white sleeveless robe covered her dignity.

"This is marvellous," the doctor said in awe "to find a perfectly intact Felinax, and one that is still alive is remarkable"

"When will she wake up" the Spectre, Saren Arterius, asked in interest.

"Any minute now I believe, the effects of a stasis pod takes a few minutes to wear off. She is simply waking up like we do when we sleep. We must be cautious, she will be hostile as we were primitive species when she was awake" the doctor motioned to the group inside the room seeing as they were all Turians.

Danyla felt the coldness of sleep disappear, her eyes fluttered open and looked at the being standing over her. She blinked a couple of times before she gasped and let out an electronic pulse that caused everyone near her to fly away from her. The creature spoke to her, or maybe it wasn't, all she could hear was a mixture of clicking and growls mixed in with strange words and a second voice. Her sensors were in overdrive, she smelt all these different smells, heard things from miles away and saw details that she would never have seen before she woke up. "I cannot understand you" she spoke in the hopes of them understanding her language but at the confused looks she realised they did not. Sighing, she brought her hand out slowly, carefully. The being before her narrowed his browed plates and brought his hand out when he touched her he gasped and pulled away at the shock he caused him. She saw two of the other creatures bring out their weapons but she held her hand out in surrender. "I apologise for the shock, I had used a technique that allowed me to read you."

"You can understand and speak our language now?" the being, a male she theorised, said in surprise.

"Yes, it is the way my people could learn a new language or race if it was encountered." She trying to be as calm as possible but it was hard. She was in a new world with new sights and sense and full of beings that were once primitive. Now they were sentient and from what she could tell, highly intelligent and dangerous.

"I am Doctor Reford from the Turian race," the Doctor said soothingly.

"I am Danyla Lexar of the Felinax race" Danny replied hesitantly, she had no idea whether they would no of her race or not.

"Danyla do you know where you are?" the Turian asked.

"A…hospital?" the Doctor nodded "but…where?"

"You were in a stasis pod" she nodded but remained silent "do you know where you come from?"

"I come from the City of Zekar" from the confusion she saw on the Doctors face she concluded that her home has been gone for quite a long time. Decided there was no point trying to explain everything, she asked the Doctor, "what happens to me now?"

The Doctor looked to the people outside of the observation room he saw them nod before looking back to her, "you will be fitted with what is called an Omni tall, it contains a translator that will turn any language into the language you are most familiar with. The other applications of the device can be explained to you later. After the tool is fitted, if you are willing, I would like to examine you for anything that may harm you or the occupants of the hospital."

"Alright" was all she said, it was no longer her world anymore.

"Thank you, oh and welcome to the Galactic Federation Miss Lexar."


End file.
